Remendar vínculos
by kayra isis
Summary: "Ve el interior, remienda el vínculo que el orgullo modificó." Quizá esa vieja bruja no solamente se refería a la princesa y su madre. Semi-Crossover, semi-AU


**Aclaraciones: Semi-crossover APH/Brave, semi AU**

 **Copyright: APH y Brave (Valiente) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

– ¿Ya mero llegamos?

– No.

– ¿Qué tal ahora?

– No.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Si abres la boca una vez más, te arrojare al lago. Nessie agradecerá tenerte de botana.

Arthur Kirkland hizo un mohín sin embargo desistió de seguir molestando a su hermano. Scott parecía haberse levantado de muy mal humor, mucho más de lo usual. Si de por si no era una persona sociable, el estar despierto antes que el sol y emprender un viaje a quien sabe dónde lo había vuelto especialmente irritable. Pero el pelirrojo había insistido que era importante. Y al no haber quien cuidara al más chico, el mayor tuvo que arrastrarlo con él. Un niño de 7 años madrugado, hambriento y cansado junto con un preadolescente de 13 años de malhumor era una muy mala combinación.

Afortunadamente, un castillo comenzó a verse a lo lejos. Un castillo rodeado de un frondoso bosque al borde de un acantilado, el mar turqués pacifico en el fondo, su superficie interrumpida por barcos acercarse desde lo lejos. Eran tres en total, cada uno de ellos portando un estandarte que los identificaba como miembros de algún clan en particular. Mientras se acercaban al castillo, los hombres de los botes gritaban el nombre del clan para ser victoreados por sus compatriotas. Era obvio que tenían una especie de competencia entre ellos.

– ¿Scott?

– ¿Mhm?

– ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí? ¿Por qué querías venir a la reunión de estos señores?

Escocia solo le dio una mirada sin detenerse. – Esos son 3 de los grandes clanes que forman la alianza escocesa. El cuarto clan ofrecerá la mano de su princesa a los primogénitos y el vencedor se convertirá en el nuevo rey. Tengo que estar aquí para ver quién es el inepto que va a ser mi jefe los próximos años…

Arthur ignoro el tono molesto de la última frase del mayor para seguir con sus preguntas. –¿El vencedor?

–Los primogénitos compiten por la mano de la princesa en un torneo de habilidades que ella misma elige.

– ¡Oh! – Arthur noto la poca disponibilidad del mayor para seguir hablando al caminar más rápido para alejarse de él más eso no le importaba mucho. Si lo que su hermano quería era estar en la reunión de aquellos hombres significaba que pronto llegarían a su destino… Con tanta cantidad de gente seguramente habría comida por montones y la promesa de un torneo de habilidades emocionaba mucho al rubio inglés. El pequeño comenzó a correr por la senda, ansioso por comenzar el día, pronto dejando atrás al pelirrojo.

* * *

Mientras que los hombres del clan Dingwall celebraban la victoria de su primogénito, el joven escoces solamente suspiraba decepcionado. Vaya nuevo líder que debía soportar en los próximos años. Tan o más decepcionado que él estaba su hermano menor, quien esperaba ver mejor desempeño en el torneo con arco.

–¿En serio son tus mejores arqueros Scott? ¡Hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor!

Se quejo en voz alta el menor, jalando la manga de la túnica del mayor en un intento de llamar su atención.

Scott bufo molesto por la declaración de su hermano. ¡Claro que no eran los mejores! Y aunque el chico idiota Dingwall si dio en el blanco, fue solo mera casualidad. En su opinión, ninguno de los tres merecía llevar el trono. Tal parece que esperaría a la próxima generación a ver si eran mejores.

– Vámonos de aquí conejo. Se acabo la función.

Quito su mano del agarre del menor y le tomo el hombro para encaminarse colina abajo. No le quedaba más por hacer en ese lugar. El líder había sido elegido y al parecer estaban bien sin él. Ya vendría el tiempo para revelarse ante ellos.

– Scott…

Pensando que su hermano quería seguir molestando lo ignoro un momento, hasta que sintió que el otro se detuvo. – ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Por qué hay otro competidor en el campo de tiro? ¿No se había acabado ya la competencia?

Algo curioso por la pregunta de su hermano y, escuchando los gritos de asombro de los presentes, regreso a su lugar para ver una figura encapuchada plantarse frente a la multitud y clavando el estandarte del clan DunBroch en el suelo. Con un gesto se quitó la túnica, revelando a la princesa, arco en mano, mirando con fiereza al palco real. Su gesto imito al de la reina intentando entender que estaba pasando, hasta que al final, fue la princesa misma quien revelo sus intenciones.

– ¡Yo soy Merida! Soy la primogénita descendiente del clan DunBroch. ¡Y ahora mi mano voy a defender!

Ni bien acabo de hablar, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la reina como pidiendo una explicación. Ella misma estaba consternada y murmuro algo imperceptible para la nación escocesa de oír, pero a juzgar por su expresión, debía pensar lo mismo que el: "O se detiene, o habrá guerra".

– ¡Mérida!

Nadie se atrevió a detener a la chica mientras esta tomaba posición con su arco, algo muy difícil con la vestimenta ajustada que llevaba. Frustrada, la chica grito algo como "vestido inútil" al tiempo que forzaba el movimiento de sus brazos, resultando en la rasgadura de la tela. Escocia apenas reacciono para cubrir los ojos de su hermano menor.

Ella comenzó a caminar y apunto al primer blanco. El silbido de la flecha rompiendo el aire fue lo único que rompía el silencio de los presentes. Scott sintió como las manos de Arthur apartaban su palma de su rostro, asombrándose de la habilidad de la chica con el arco, más aún cuando ella repitió su hazaña con el siguiente tiro.

– ¡Mérida ya basta!

– ¿Viste esto Scott? ¡Dio en el blanco en movimiento! ¡Es genial! Aunque sea una chica…

Pero el mayor no podía alegrarse. Cada paso que daba ella, le hacía sentir como la rabia entre clanes iba aumentando, como una quemadura en el torso. Esos eran sus clanes más fuertes y comenzaban a enojarse entre ellos. Se llevo una mano al pecho gruñendo por lo bajo, la molestia crecía cada vez más, debilitando al muchacho.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra lanzar otra flecha!

La reina comenzó a caminar a la princesa, quien finalmente se detuvo ante el ultimo blanco. El tiro perfecto. Arthur miraba con asombro la postura calmada y tranquila de ella. Era un tiro imposible, pero aun así lo iba a intentar. El rubio se trepo lo más que pudo a la cerca que limitaba el campo de tiro con el fin de obtener la mejor vista del lugar.

– ¡Mérida! Te lo prohíbo…

Y entonces disparo. Todos los presentes fijaron su mirada a la flecha en movimiento y el tiempo pareció congelarse siguiendo su trayectoria hasta la diana, distancia que recorrió rápidamente hasta atravesar por en medio de la antigua flecha y clavarse detrás de la sujeción. Arthur estaba emocionado. Jamás había visto tal habilidad en el arco, su arma predilecta, ni siquiera de su hermano mayor, que por cierto… estaba inusualmente callado. El rubio volteo para verlo, encontrándolo casi en cuclillas, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor.

– ¿Scott?

* * *

El pelirrojo rondaba en círculos el castillo, caminando furioso. No podía entrar sin causar revuelo, pero necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Debía saber cómo tomarían los clanes la rebelión de la niña chiflada que tenía por princesa. Se detuvo un momento, recargándose en un poste, el dolor de su pecho se hacía más fuerte y le molestaba cada que respiraba. Eso era malo, si sentía síntomas tan pronto, significaba que los descontentos iban a afectarle mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Un silbido capto su atención y dirigió su vista al campo de tiro. Las dianas seguían ahí, y con ellas las pruebas que habían hecho enojar a los líderes de los clanes. Hasta el más estúpido tendría que saber que debían quitarlas antes de seguir molestándolos. Pero el arquero que estaba ahí fue el que hizo que se acercara. Un niño de apenas 7 años que mostraba una habilidad superior a cualquiera de su edad, incluso que muchos arqueros de más experiencia, con cabello rubio y cejas gruesas.

Arthur estaba fascinado con la muestra de habilidad que la chica había mostrado y, una vez despejado el campo, tomo un arco abandonado y comenzó a disparar intentando imitar la hazaña de ella. Aun en movimiento, muchas daban en los círculos más cercanos al centro, pero no se inmuto, con el tiempo lograría lo que ella hizo. El tiro perfecto… esa era otra historia. Decenas de flechas caían por los bordes, desviadas al chocar con la de la chica o simplemente dando en las proximidades de esta, sin siguiera dar al centro de la flecha. Pronto se quedó sin flechas y fue entonces que noto a su hermano acercarse.

– ¡Scott mira! Se clavan cerca de la flecha del centro, con un poco de practica…

Pero el escoces simplemente le quito el arco de las manos y lo doblo hasta que la madera crujió, separando ambas mitades. Tiro los restos a su lado, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano.

– ¡Oye…!

– Ni una palabra conejo.

El inglés le miro molesto y solamente corrió a empujarlo. Scott sintió el leve golpe sin caer, aunque si resintió un poco el empujón, claramente debilitado por la situación.

– ¡No es mi culpa que estés enojado porque tus hombres son más inútiles que la princesa! ¡Incluso te supero a ti! ¡Jamás has podido lograr ese tiro!

– ¿Qué no lo entiendes conejo? – Le miro molesto tomándole de los hombros. – No es por ser más hábil o no, esa chica acaba de tomar los tratados de paz y alianza y se los paso por donde mejor le cupieron. Los clanes están enojados y la reina está intentando remediar la situación antes de que tomen las armas… al menos eso espero. ¡Y tu solamente estas empeorando las cosas, intentando revivir el maldito hecho que los puso en tan inestable situación!

El inglés solamente frunció el ceño. Era obvio que su hermano estaba molesto y solo quería desquitarse. Odiaba que fuera con él. – Tienes más clanes. Sobrevivirás.

– ¡Más! – Se rio de manera sarcástica. – Esos cuatro clanes tienen mayor poder que los demás. Por ahora son la base de mi estabilidad. Sin ellos habríamos caído ante esos estúpidos vikingos y ante el imbécil de Roma. ¡Nos habrían llevado fuera de nuestras tierras y quizá hasta nos habrían matado para repartirse nuestros terrenos! ¿No recuerdas como Roma te llevo lejos? ¡Eso es lo que he querido evitar!

El pequeño solo hizo un mohín ante la memoria de su "cautiverio" con el gran imperio. – Tu lo que no quieres es ser prisionero de nadie. No es que realmente te importe. Solamente te interesa ser fuerte para que no te lleven, ¡pero a mí me venderías por tu libertad como la vez pasada!

– ¡Lo que quiero es ser fuerte para defender al estúpido de mi hermano menor! – Le grito empujándolo lejos de él. –Bien pude dejarte con Roma y su sequito de lamebotas pero fui por ti y pelee por ti!

– ¡Nadie te lo pidió Scott! ¡Yo pude haberme librado solo!

– Tú no eres más que un niño debilucho y chiflado. ¡Jamás habrías podido liberarte!

– ¡Pues lamento ser un estorbo para ti…!

– ¡Pues que bien que lo lamentes, porque solo eso has sido desde que madre murió! Si no hubiera sido por ti, habría podido repeler a los enemigos sin tener que estar protegiendo a un mocoso inútil. De no haber sido por ti, madre no habría estado tan débil por el parto que termino por matarla. ¡Tú eres la causa de que madre no esté aquí! ¡ES tu culpa que muriera!

Arthur no pudo más que retroceder un poco mientras sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, cosa que irrito terriblemente al mayor. – Y ahora vas a chillar como el debilucho que eres…

– No soy débil… – Hizo un terrible esfuerzo por repeler sus lágrimas y plantarse frente al mayor, algo prácticamente imposible para él. – Ya verás… te mostrare que no soy débil.

– Haz lo que quieras. Solo no molestes. –

El escoces vio como el niño se alejaba corriendo del lugar. Le tomo un par de minutos recuperar su tranquilidad, pero para entonces el niño ya iba muy lejos. No se preocupó mucho. Ya después lo encontraría y arreglaría todo. Por ahora quería saber que estaba pasando dentro del castillo.

* * *

Scott caminaba molesto a través del bosque. Mientras que los otros miembros de los clanes alzaron sus armas al grito de "Oso en el castillo", él había visualizado unas sombras extrañas tomando el camino contrario a los soldados. Los tres príncipes, la princesa y… ¿un oso? Quién lo diría, los nerdenthales tenían razón… buscaban pasadizos ocultos del palacio para aparentemente huir de él. No entendía porque buscaban sacar a ese oso, pero al menos habían desviado la atención de los líderes de la tontería que la chica había provocado.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, intentando no perder de vista a la chica y el animal, sin embargo, al llegar a un claro de bosque rodeado de varias piedras alzadas formadas circularmente, el rastro desaparecía como por arte de magia. Dio vueltas en círculos, cual bestia enjaulada. ¿Cómo no estar ansioso? Si ella había potencialmente ocasionado la ruptura de la alianza y ahora jugaba al escondite con un oso… en serio debía tener una muy buena explicación o el mismo iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de sus acciones. Sin pensarlo sus pies le llevaron por una senda desconocida, como guiado por algún sexto sentido, a una extraña cueva que desde el exterior se veía acondicionada para ser alguna clase de vivienda. Quizá ahí encontraría las explicaciones que necesitaba.

Se acercó al lugar en silencio, pronto llegando a la puerta del lugar. Con el menor ruido posible movió la bisagra para espiar en su interior. Había una vieja mujer enana hablándole a un caldero hirviendo mientras lo revolvía lentamente.

–… remienda el vínculo que el orgullo modifico… Es todo, ¡tan tan! ¡Y gracias por comprar en "Artesanías y manías"!

Acto seguido, unos cuchillos salieron disparados al muchacho pelirrojo, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de desenvainar su espada y desviar las armas. Se puso en posición de defensa al notar que los utensilios se mantenían en el aire sin acercarse a él.

– No deberías entrar a lugares sin ser invitado muchacho. Uno nunca sabe que puede estar interrumpiendo. ¡Lo bueno es que solo eran mis grabaciones para los clientes!

Escocia se quedó en silencio mirando a la mujer serio, mientras ella tomo un frasco y guardo un poco de la poción, tan tranquilamente y no como alguien que acababa de atentar contra su vida.

– Si vienes a comprar, temo que toda mi mercancía está agotada y yo estoy por salir a un festival, pero por una nación puedo quedarme un momento…

El pelirrojo solamente arqueo una ceja extrañado. – ¿Cómo sabe que…?

–De la misma forma que tú sabes que soy una bruja, supongo. – Trono los dedos y los cuchillos regresaron a sus lugares normales. –Anda, pasa, pasa, que no muerdo… a veces.

El muchacho decidió ignorar las risas poco disimuladas que un cuervo había hecho. Guardo su espada en la empuñadura y solo se acercó a ella aun cauteloso.

– No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? Bien, yo puedo solucionar eso.

El cuervo descendió volando desde su estante y arranco un mechón de cabello del adolescente, apenas salvándose de la furia del escoces, para luego aterrizar cerca de la bruja y entregárselo. Ella tomo unas cuantas fibras y las lanzo al caldero, observando como su contenido mostraba algunas vividas escenas que el chico reconoció como los eventos de hace unas horas.

– Ah, ya veo. Vienes por un hechizo para cambiar tu destino. – Su tono se había vuelto algo lúgubre aun cuando su sonrisa persistía en su rostro. – Curioso, ya van dos personas en este día. Quién lo diría. Y pensar que tuve que esperar 200 años desde mi último hechizo…

– No vengo por eso.

– ¿Estás seguro? Porque para una nación el precio no sería tan alto… unas cuantas gotas de tu sangre por un hechizo. Siempre he querido ver qué puedo hacer con la sangre de un inmortal.

– No me gusta involucrarme con la magia. – Dio por simple respuesta. – Además, creo que ya tengo la información que necesitaba. Supongo que el oso que la princesa vigilaba es obra tuya.

– Otro cliente satisfecho. – Respondió con orgullo la bruja.

– Y una mierda. – Reclamó el escoces molesto. – El oso debe ser su madre, ¿cierto? Vaya niña mimada. Revierte el hechizo ahora.

Ella le mira con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Pero no puedo hacerlo. Los involucrados con el destino son los únicos que pueden revertirlo. Pensé que lo sabías. Después de todo uso la misma magia que usó tu madre. Además, es una lección que ellos deben aprender por su cuenta. Tú también deberías aprenderla.

La última oración provoco que Scott arqueara la ceja algo atónito. –¿Perdón?

– Hace muchos años, un rey de un antiguo reino…

– ¡Ya me se esa historia! Estuve ahí, ¿sí? Mor´du me dejo una cicatriz que me lo recuerda. – Le mira molesto. – De haber sabido que fuiste tú te habría matado.

– La sabes, pero ¿has aprendido la lección? Tu gente puede aprender de sus errores…

– Como si eso hubiera pasado hace 200 años.

– Pero tú también debes hacerlo. Piensa si es más importante tu orgullo y sufrimiento o el remendar los vínculos que éstos rompieron. Si tardas mucho, puede que terminen como el antiguo reino… una leyenda más del pasado.

Sus palabras dejaron pensando al escoces un momento, hasta que noto como de pronto estaba de nuevo en aquel círculo del claro del bosque. Vieja bruja y sus trucos para confundir su mente. Además, ¿a qué se refería? Odiaba que los lanzadores de conjuros no fueran claros en sus frases. ¿Una lección que aprender? ¿Remendar vínculos? Lo único que se le ocurría era en la discusión que había tenido con su hermano. Si, tal vez se había dejado llevar y en su dolor intento desquitarse con el menor, pero lo podría remediar después ¿no? Primero era mejor seguir siendo fuerte para protegerlo…

Una extraña luz azulada fue captada por sus ojos, acercándose lentamente a ella. Era un ser redondo que emitía un brillo azul, pese a que poseía ojos blancos. Su madre le había hablado de esos, diciendo que lo guiarían en el camino de alguna vez encontrarlos. No lo pensó mucho así que caminó siguiendo la luz, conforme iban apareciendo más y más hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un cruce. Unas luces aparecían al sur, donde si mal no recordaba se hallaba el castillo DunBroch. Otras, seguían al este, internándose al bosque. Le daban a elegir el camino que seguir. ¿Por qué?

El dolor en su pecho se incrementaba. Los clanes seguían peleando. La opción más obvia era ir a detenerlos antes de iniciar una guerra, pero un rugido lo detuvo. Un rugido de un animal monstruoso, casi gitanesco. Miro al frondoso bosque algo nervioso, mientras una memoria se hacía presente en su mente. Vio a su hermano llorando por su comentario, claramente herido por el exabrupto del mayor. Vio como corría para alejarse de él, cada vez más y más, hasta perderse de vista entre los árboles…

Sin pensarlo más corrió para seguir las luces del bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Tenía que llegar a su hermano antes que Mor´du lo hiciera.

* * *

Arthur había caminado por horas y ahora el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Hizo un mohín molesto. Tenía hambre y estaba cansado, pero no quería regresar. No al menos hasta cumplir con su objetivo. Le mostraría a su hermano la presa que cazaría con sus propias manos, solo y entonces él tendría que reconocerlo. Le haría tragar sus palabras y le mostraría que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Sus palabras aun le calaban y eso era lo que le impulsaba a avanzar, aun cuando la noche ya estaba puesta. Era un inmortal después de todo, ¿Qué podría pasarle?

Suspiro y se sentó en un claro del bosque, justo al lado de unas bayas. Las examino un momento y decidiendo que no eran venenosas se dispuso a comer un par o dos. Se las llevo a la boca cuando un ruido lo alerto. Miro a su alrededor y puso una flecha en su arco. Eran sonidos de plantas quebrarse, algo muy grande las estaba aplastando… y a juzgar por el volumen, se encontraba cerca.

Arthur se movió protegiéndose de la vista detrás de un arbusto, arco listo para disparar. Su corazón latía rápidamente y tan fuerte que hasta podía sentirlo en su garganta. Pero no era momento de tener miedo. Trago saliva nervioso y salto dando una media vuelta dispuesto a hacer frente a lo que tuviera detrás de él. Pero no miro nada. Confundido, el pequeño ingles bajo su arma, riéndose nervioso.

Pero sus risas fueron cortadas bruscamente, sintiendo un fuerte golpe por un costado de su cuerpo que lo llevo volando, golpeando contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse por sus heridas. Un gran oso negro de al menos 4 metros se acercaba a él. Su dislocada mandíbula mostraba una macabra sonrisa permanente, abierta su boca en un ángulo imposible, con sus largos y filosos colmillos sobresaliendo por los labios del animal. Arthur jadeaba lleno de miedo, pero pudo sobreponerse para tomar su arco y disparar rápidamente una flecha, cuya punta se clavó en la espalda del animal, junto con otras 3 que le habían sido disparadas con anterioridad. La acción no hizo más que irritar a la ya territorial bestia, que se abalanzo hacia él, embistiéndolo contra una roca del claro. Su pequeño cuerpo no ofreció resistencia ante la brutal fuerza del depredador, sintiendo como sus aun flexibles huesos luchaban por mantener el esqueleto estable.

–Auxilio… – Susurro con miedo, mirando como el oso caminaba en sus cuatro patas hacia él. Lentamente cortaba el trayecto que le separaba de su próxima presa, mientras que Arthur se enderezaba, en un vano intento de ponerse de pie para huir. – Por favor… alguien… ayúdeme…

Estando a un zarpazo de distancia del niño, el gran mamífero de las montañas se alzó en sus patas traseras, elevando una de sus pesadas patas delanteras. Si las garras no lo mataban, la pesada pata por gravedad terminaría el trabajo, al menos para un humano normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en matarlo? El pequeño rubio solo cerro los ojos, esperando el golpe…

– ¡No mi hermano, maldito!

Arthur abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al mayor de los británicos saltar hacia su atacante con una larga espada en sus manos. El filo de ésta choco contra las garras, desviando el golpe, mientras que con una patada empujo al monstruo, alejándolo un poco de ellos. Pero el oso, con años de experiencia en la batalla embistió contra la joven nación, lanzándolo contra otra roca. El golpe fue tal que ocasiono una grieta en el granito. Escocia aun no terminaba de estabilizarse cuando tuvo que interponer sus manos ante las mandíbulas del depredador, impidiendo que esta se cerrara sobre él. Sintiendo sus fauces siendo bloqueadas, el oso giro su cabeza con fuerza, zangoloteando a su oponente hasta que el agarre fue soltado y el muchacho lanzado de nuevo por los aires, cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

Como pudo, se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y su visión era borrosa y lo peor de todo era que el gran animal se acercaba hacia el sin tener su espada a la mano. Cuando la bestia acelero el paso, tuvo solo una fracción de segundo para rodar por debajo de él, esquivando la embestida, haciendo que el gran negro golpeara su cabeza contra un árbol cercano, incapaz de frenar su ataque. Tenía que aprovechar esos escasos segundos, Mor`du no era un oponente para el en ese momento. Corrió hacia su hermano, que había logrado recuperarse, y tomándole del brazo le jalo hacia el bosque, avanzando solamente unos momentos cuando sintió sus piernas elevarse y su cabeza golpear contra algo, aturdiéndolo unos momentos.

Arthur salió disparado, pero sin mayor problema cuando la trampa se activó, atrapando a su hermano. El pelirrojo colgaba de un pie boca abajo, habiéndose golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. Parecía muerto, pero un movimiento de sus brazos tranquilizo al pequeño, sabiendo que aún no había fallecido.

– ¡Arthur! – Grito el mayor, buscando a su hermano con la mirada. Sus brazos estaban a 15 cm del suelo, siendo incapaz de tomar la trampa para soltarse y, con tantos golpes, no se sentía capaz de doblarse para desatar su pierna. – ¡Arthur!

– ¡Estoy bien! – Responde el niño desde su posición, sonriendo infinitamente agradecido de sus capacidades sobrehumanas de soportar tales palizas. pero el tiempo perdido había sido oro. Mor`du se acercaba peligrosamente tras ellos, más concretamente hacia su hermano indefenso.

– ¡Vete de aquí! – Grito el escoces. – ¡Muévete Arthur! ¡Vete!

Pero el niño tenía otros planes. Cargo otra de sus flechas en el arco y disparo hacia la bestia. La flecha encontró su camino hacia el cuello del animal, zona débil de su anatomía, logrando que la atención de la muerte negra cambiara del escoces hacia él. – ¡Atrápame si puedes monstruo!

– ¡NO! – Escocia no pudo sino mirar como el oso le pasaba de largo, aceptando el reto del británico. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Cegado por un brillo inusual, siguió con la mirada su origen, encontrando su espada a pocos centímetros de donde estaba, reflejando la luz de la luna. Tras varios intentos, logro sujetar una rama y se arrastraba lentamente hacia su arma. Logro rozar la empuñadura de su espada ocasionando únicamente que esta se alejara unos centímetros más. Inhalo profundamente luchando contra el árbol atado al otro extremo de la cuerda que ya no quería dar más de sí para flexionarse. Estiro una vez más sus dedos, casi tomando el metal entre ellos, cuando de pronto una gran luz llamó su atención. Una luz brillante y naranja, justo en la ruta que había seguido su hermano.

Arthur sujetaba su arco con todas sus fuerzas viendo como su plan daba éxito. No era tonto, había puesto trampas con anterioridad. El hecho de que su hermano hubiera caído en una de ellas era cómico, pero no era tiempo de mofas. El fuego se extendía, creando una barrera entre él y el gran oso, pero desde que se había propagado, no había visto señas de su atacante. El grande y frondoso bosque, lleno de humedad, no permitiría que su trampa durara mucho. Tenía hasta entonces para acabar con él, o para huir del lugar. Lo segundo no era una opción, no sin Scott. Permaneció alerta con su arco listo para disparar, pero solo oía el crujido de las hojas siendo carcomidas por las llamas. Retrocedió un poco más, siendo detenido por puro instinto. Ahí cerca de sus pies, el borde del acantilado marcando el fin del camino. La caída era larga, solamente amortiguada por el lago del fondo. Trago saliva nervioso. Su única salida era regresar por donde vino. Pero el destino es caprichoso y antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, el oso atravesó las llamas sin importarle que su pelaje fuera quemado por las llamas. El rubio apuntó nervioso retrocediendo lo más que pudo hasta el borde del acantilado. ¿Pero qué clase de animal era ese? Parecía casi tan inmortal como ellos mismos. Disparó las últimas flechas que no había perdido en su carrera hasta que no tuvo más que cargar en su arco. No sabía que más hacer, estaba perdido.

Mor'du avanzaba hasta el chico en sus cuatro patas y se alzó imponente dispuesto a dar el zarpazo final, cuando lanzó un bufido de dolor que sorprendió al inglés. El oso se retorcía intentando quitarse una nueva espada de su lomo, al tiempo que el escocés se había pasó hasta su hermano.

— ¡Tenemos que saltar! — gritó el escocés tomándole de la mano sin embargo el otro se rehusó. — ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí y no podemos huir! ¡Solo así dejará de perseguirnos!

— Tengo miedo Scott...— confesó el niño, abrazando a su hermano y tomándolo por sorpresa. El escocés no pudo más que bajar sus manos y responderle el abrazo.

— yo también... — susurra una confesión apenas audible dejando caer unas lágrimas. Arthur miró a su hermano mayor con sorpresa reflejada en su mirada. — Confía en mí, te sacare del agua... te lo prometo.

Mor'du había logrado desenterrar la espada de su lomo y ahora se acercaba a los hermanos, quienes rápidamente corrieron al borde y saltaron al precipicio, justo antes de recibir un golpe de la garra del oso. Scott abrazo a su hermano en el aire y dejo que su espalda impactará en el agua, soltando el aire en sus pulmones, pero rápidamente rompe la superficie llevando consigo a su pequeño hermano menor. Una vez que estuvo a salvo, lanzó una mirada al monstruo de la montaña. Mor'du les vio surgir del agua pero su instinto de supervivencia pudo más que las ansias de sangre y finalmente retrocedió para huir de las llamas.

* * *

 _De los cuatro clanes, mil hombres te fueron a cazar,_

 _Pero ante una madre, conociste tu final._

 _Y celebramos tu ida, ahora que muerto estas_

 _Por el fin de una vieja oscuridad, vamos a festejar._

 _Mor'du Mor'du Mor'du Mor'du_

 _Y la leyenda de su fin quedará en la multitud_

 _Mor'du Mor'du Mor'du Mor'du_

 _Por amor a una hija, la reina aniquiló al rival común_

 _Mor'du Mor'du Mor'du Mor'du…_

Los cuatro clanes celebraban al aire libre el nuevo pacto de paz que había surgido entre ellos. El ambiente era festivo, los hombres cantando al ritmo de la música del rey Fergus mientras bebían y comían hasta hartarse. Pronto regresarían a sus respectivas aldeas por eso querían festejar lo más que pudieran.

Arthur iba de mesa en mesa llevándose la comida olvidada sin que los ebrios soldados se dieran cuenta, para caminar hacia su hermano sentado en la mesa más alejada que pudiera de la gente. No era que Escocia necesitara la ayuda de su hermano, pero podía vivir sin la mirada curiosa de los demás fuera de su vendaje y su cojera. Era una nación, y el que los clanes se contentaran había ayudado mucho, pero aun así faltaban algunos días antes de que sus heridas, fatales en cualquier otro humano, pudieran sanar por completo en el inmortal.

— Vaya que les alegra la muerte del oso. — Comenta el inglés sin esperar recibir respuesta. Esta vez, Scott estaba de mejor ánimo para hablar.

— Lleva siglos atormentando a los clanes, siendo prácticamente indestructible. Les emociona pensar que ya no tendrán que preocuparse por él.

— ¿Fue él el que te afecto? — Pregunto Arthur un tanto curioso, recibiendo una mirada seria del escoces. Noto que no tenía enojo, sino sorpresa en ella, sin embargo, aun así, se intimido, como si estuviera metiéndose en asuntos privados. — Mama solía comentarlo… decía que un error en tu pasado no era motivo para aislarte.

— Claro… mama… — Suspiro el otro tomando un trago de lo que el menor pensó que era alcohol, a juzgar por la negativa del mayor a que lo probara. Se quedo pensando un momento. — En ese entonces buscaba hacerme más poderoso.

—¿Solo en ese entonces? — Preguntó sarcástico el inglés, pero lo dejo continuar.

— Estaba de acuerdo con Mor´du, si era el más fuerte debía ser el gobernante de todo. Fui yo quien lo animo a hacer el trato con la bruja. — Arthur vio algo de culpa en su mirada, aunque sus ojos solo veían el vaso con gran interés fingido. — La siguiente vez que lo vi, hombres y mujeres, adultos y niños, civiles y soldados huían por igual. Era una verdadera bestia. Intente detenerlo pero… — Inhaló profundamente, tocando un costado de su torso, donde una vieja cicatriz de garra se ocultaba entre sus ropas. — Cuando desperté, no quedaba nada.

— Pensé que no había habido sobrevivientes en ese ataque… — Se burlo un poco el rubio intentando animarlo o aunque sea hacerlo enojar, verlo tan decaído era nuevo para él. Scott simplemente revolvió sus cabellos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Quién crees que contó la leyenda de Mor´du por primera vez?

— ¿La bruja?

Esta vez, fue un coscorrón lo que recibió de su hermano mayor. Se sobó la cabeza intentando disminuir el dolor.

— Por cierto. ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo? Fue una completa estupidez que hayas ido. Si yo no pude derrotarlo, mucho menos un conejo como tú.

El inglés se encogió de hombros un poco. — Escuché a los hombres cantar la canción y recordé como mama decía una feroz bestia que incluso tu temías. Pensé que, si lograba detenerla, al fin admitirías que soy igual de fuerte que tú.

Scott solamente se sonrojó un poco molesto. — Es lo más estúpido que he oído…. Yo no le tengo miedo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más viendo como los humanos se divertían ante ellos en sus competiciones tontas, conversando con nuevos amigos o reviviendo viejas glorias pasadas. Arthur solamente sonrió cuando vio al chico que había "ganado" el torneo de arquería actuando muy galante con la princesa arquera.

— Al menos los convenciste de que aceptaran el matrimonio… Te espera una era de paz, por lo que veo.

— Yo no los convencí de nada. — Admitió el mayor, ahora era su turno de encogerse de hombros. — Hasta donde yo tenía entendido, seguían peleando por los derechos del trono.

Aquello no lo podía creer. Arthur miró a su hermano sorprendido de sobremanera. Esto irrito al pelirrojo.

— Si no cierras la boca, vas a tragarte un insecto.

—¿Fuiste a buscarme… sin haber arreglado el problema de tus clanes? — Preguntó incrédulo el niño. — ¿Por qué?

— Tenia algo más importante que hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Remendar vínculos…

Arthur se talló los ojos creyendo que su vista lo engañaba. ¿Acaso su hermano estaba sonriendo? Sin embargo, no pudo contemplar tal milagro por mucho tiempo. Scott ya estaba de pie y caminando al bosque, su cojera apenas notoria. Era obvio que su alianza era tan o más fuerte que antes.

— Scott, quizá has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de tu gente. Cometiste un error con Mor´du. No significa que cometerás el mismo. — Comenta el chico un poco confiado. — Además, ¡la princesa es genial! Si regresas, puedes convencerla de enseñarme el tiro perfecto.

El pelirrojo solo se detuvo y se giró, mirando a la familia real. Su rey, el poderoso Fergus, la amorosa reina madre, los tres diablillos y la chica. La chica que reía libre y confiada. De algún modo se le veían diferentes a como los vio antes. Con que a eso se refería la anciana bruja. Dos clientes. Dos involucrados con el destino. Una lección que deben aprender.

— Si, creo que tienes razón. Creo que es tiempo de volver.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a la sección "tengo que hacer mi proyecto de investigación y no quiero"**

 **He estado muy inactiva pero tengo mil y un proyectos en mente para fanfiction y realmente quería que este one shot viera la luz.**

 **¿Qué les parecio? Debo decir que estoy ansiosa ya que estoy algo oxidada con la escritura...**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura y espero seguirnos leyendo pronto.**

 **:D**


End file.
